In the last fiscal year, the NIDCR intramural animal research program used 27786 mice and 6 rats. The program provides a dedicated animal facility that can accommodate 5344 mouse cages with a capacity up to house 26,720 mice to NIDCR investigators only. Additional housing for mice is provided in three shared or centralized animal facilities on the Bethesda NIH campus and can accommodate 1,872 additional mouse cages with a maximum capacity of 8500 mice. Nonhuman primates, dogs, cats, farm animals, frogs and fish are not used by the intramural program of NIDCR. The NIDCR Animal Care and Use Committee (ACUC) reviewed and approved, or requested modifications for approval of 19 animal study proposals and 170 protocol amendments. New personnel were added to approximately 58 approved protocols and 55 Annual Reviews of current animal study protocols were conducted by the ACUC. Training is required for all animal users, principal investigators, and ACUC members. NIDCR intramural scientists create and breed transgenic mice for experimental use in NIDCR operated and other NIH shared animal facilities. The NIDCR animal program is continually sharing these valuable animal resources and importing additional transgenic mice for specific research studies. The NIDCR Veterinary Resources Core maintains full AAALAC accreditation and continually reviews facility operations through day to day quality assurance and ACUC reviews in order to remain in good standing with all applicable regulations.